What are we now?
by KarenWriter
Summary: Hook has a serious question for Emma about their relationship. CS!


I'm so motivated to write after the Comic Con 2014. I loved Colin and Jen in the interviews and I just wanted to write about it. This is inspired by Colin when he said "you can say boyfriend" LOL.

**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer:_**This was just for fun. I don't own OAUT or the characters.

* * *

**What are we now? **

The Charmings walk down the street with baby Neal.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to take out my little brother from the loft?" Emma asks skeptically.

"Oh, it's okay, Emma. I talked to Dr. Whale, and he said the baby would be just fine" clarifies Mary-Margaret while she caresses the baby cheeks.

"In fact, he said that a walk through the streets of Storybrooke with this smell of the sea would be great for him" David adds.

"I agree, mate. Nothing compares to the smell of the sea".

They all turn around.

"Hook… what are you doing here?" Emma says a little excited but she hides.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but there's someone redecorating... freezing the town" says Hook with irony.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Shouldn't we be investigating?" asks Hook.

"Yeah, I forgot it with all the baby thing" Emma explains.

"Well, you're quite a big sister" Hooks says flirting.

Emma blushes a little bit.

"Then, I'm sure you both can start some tracking now while I help Mary-Margaret to get back to the loft with the baby" David says.

"Really?" Emma asks totally surprised.

"Yeah, Emma. Why are you so surprised?" David asks her daughter.

"Nothing, just..." Emma tries to explain.

"It'll be fine, Emma. I think Neal just had enough for today" Mary-Margaret says.

"Sure you're okay with this? Emma asks.

"Of course I am. We have at least twelve years for this before your brother grown up and makes a camp in front of the tv" Mary-Margaret says with some irony.

"Or he decides that his family embarrass him in front of his friends" Hook adds.

Emma rolls her eyes and Mary-Margaret shakes her head and giggles.

"What?" David asks innocently.

Mary-Margaret looks at David tenderly and says to Emma and Hook "Just, go".

"Okay, see you at the clock building and take care of him" Emma says referring to the baby.

"Don't worry, I'm on it" Mary-Margaret replies.

"Let's go" Emma says to Hook.

...

"Ow!", Emma says in pain while she takes her hand from a few frozen blocks.

Hook arrives immediately.

"What happened? Are you hurt, love?" he asks worried.

"No, I'm fine. It was so cold, that's all", she explains.

"Well, it's completely frozen as you can see, lass", Hook says hitting the big piece of ice with his knuckles.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Now, let me help you" Hook offers.

"No, I'm fine", she resists.

"Do you plan to go through this again, lass?" he asks.

Emma rolls her eyes and lends her hand to him.

"Fine", she replies resigned.

Hook takes her hand and gets closer to her. Now they are so close that their hearts beat faster. Hook gives his hot breath, warming her hand. Emma is completely nervous, but she tries to hide it.

"See? Better" Hook says, giving her a flirty look.

"Thank you", she says whispering.

Hook doesn't release her hand and looks right through her eyes lovingly.

"What now?", she says shyly.

"Perhaps, we could..." he says charmingly.

"Yeah..." Emma says as she blushes.

Hook approaches Emma and kisses her tenderly. She responds to the kiss and makes it last longer. Then they separate and clarify their throats.

"We should get searching" Emma tries to change the atmosphere.

"As you wish", he responds.

Emma blushes and smiles shyly.

They keep walking around and tracking a little bit more, looking for some kind of clue.

"Now that neither of your parents are here, I suppose we could have a little chat" he says.

Emma turns around to give him a suspicious look, but keeps walking.

"Do you want to have a talk? I thought it was always the girl who said that", she replies mockingly.

Hook rolls her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?", she asks.

"Well, it's not a proper chat, but I have a question for you, lass", hook explains.

"Yeah? What is it?" she replies.

Hook stops and she turns around to face him. He approaches her.

"What exactly are we, love?" he asks lovingly.

"What?" she freaks out, but hides it.

"You heard me the first time, lass. So, tell me" Hooks says hopefully.

Emma turns around again and keeps walking.

"Oh, that. Well... I suppose it's not a crime for a woman to have… friends" she manages to say.

"That's what I am… your friend?" he asks sadly.

"No, yes... well, there are some women who have friends... um, like lady-friends.

"This isn't getting better lass" Hook states.

"I mean a grown woman can have friends, female friends and also male friends… like you" she tries desperately to explain.

"Yes, I'm a man, don't you forget it, Swan" he declares sarcastically.

At this point Emma is completely desperate.

"Seriously, Killian? Do you want to do this now?" she asks not wanting to continue with this torture.

Emma keeps walking.

"Why are you so touchy with this?" he asks.

"I'm not touchy" she states.

"Yes, you are. Why's that, lass?" he continues.

Suddenly Emma stops.

"Nothing, it's... complicated", she affirms.

"Why is it so complicated?" Hook asks.

"Because..." she tries to explain herself.

"… You kissed me and I'm just your friend", he says skeptically.

Emma rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Man-friend!" says Emma with a sigh of frustration.

Hook gets so close to her and styles her hair with his hook. Emma gets nervous.

"Calm down, love, **you could just say boyfriend**" Hook says mockingly as he giggles.

Emma blushes but rolls her eyes. Yep, he did it again.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
